All That You Love
by behindthemusic
Summary: Grace is kidnapped by Red John, but his intent is not to murder her. Rather, he wants to play mind games Patrick Jane. Will the team find Grace and Red John? And more importantly, when they do, will she WANT to be saved? JISBON for most of the story (subplot) with some flashbacks of Patrick and Angela. And as implied, another romance pairing revolving with Grace as well...Enjoy! :)
1. Excuse Me, Ma'am, But I'm Red John

Excuse My Rudeness

**A/N:** Hello! :) Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I appreciate every review, favorite, and alert! **Regretfully, I Own Nothing**

**Summary: **Grace is taken from the very parking lot of the CBI offices by Red John. However, his intent is not murder, but rather to play mind games with the gifted mind of Patrick Jane. What happens between the red head and the serial murderer, though, is something so impossible that neither what could have ever anticipated it. Will Patrick and the CBI be able to save Grace from the grasp of Red John, and, more importantly, will she _want_ to be saved? **JISBON** in the majority of the story, but also some flashbacks and lost love between **Patrick** and **Angela**. Enjoy:)

Chapter One: Excuse Me, Ma'am, But You're Gorgeous

Fat, puffy snowflakes fell lazily from the sky. They landed delicately onto Grace's red hair, forming a glistening effect that, when added to the light from the parking lot street lamps, seemed to create a halo that framed her face. It was a silent night; snow always seemed to have that kind of tranquility that it shared with the world. Things in California appeared to be surprisingly at peace.

The sound of Grace's black high heels _click_ed across the asphalt of the parking lot, slicing through the silent, crisp February air. The car keys she held in her hand jingled together, along with the sound of the shuffling of her clothes. If she would have only known what lurked in the shadows of the night, she may have tried harder to keep quiet.

Her car was parked on the opposite side of the CBI main entrance where she had exited; she had her own little parking spot in the back of the main lot that she had claimed for herself. She never minded the long walk. Not to mention, it was practically on its own in the parking lot; very few people parked around her because of the distance. The seclusion was an added bonus for the man who hid under the darkness of the sky, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

Grace reached her small silver Subaru, her eyes cast downward as she tried to find the correct key. She never even saw or heard or felt the presence of danger that stood behind her.

The next and final thing she could recall before she blacked out was the sweet smell on a red cloth that was pressed harshly and abruptly up to her nose.

The snow continued to fall.

#*#*#*#

Patrick Jane always had an acute sense for details. He noticed things that others simply overlooked or did not care to take note of. After all, he was a mentalist.

So it was no surprise that he instantly realized when Grace didn't enter into work the next morning at promptly 7:40, always twenty minutes early like always. Nor when he noticed that she had left her cell phone on her desk (which she did nearly every night), but had not returned within minutes of leaving the building to come fetch it. Nor was it unusual that Patrick had a distinct feeling that something was_ off_. He was a master of noticing details, and his instincts were truly always correct.

So, once again, it was no surprise when Patrick went outside to look for her car in her usual spot and found it parked just as it had been the night before, unmoved and covered by a thick layer of snow. Her purse and its contents were spilled across the lot, half-buried by a layer of white flakes. Only one area of the car's windshield had been deliberately cleared of the snow, and in its place was a large red smiley face, written in a stick of lipstick that had cascaded from Grace's purse.

For once in this troubled life, Patrick Jane had desperately wanted his instincts to have been wrong.

#*#*#*#

Grace's head hurt like hell. She tried to open her eyes, but the light around her was too bright. She made a slight wince and tightly pinched them close again. Was she hung over? No…she hadn't gone out to drink last night. Or had she? She could hardly think back to the previous night. She remembered saying goodbye to the team, and Jane giving her some smart ass comment. The elevator was taking too long, so she took the stairs. Her feet were killing her. It was snowing. She got to her car and…

Oh, shit.

Suddenly she snapped her eyes open, ignoring the sharp pain in her temples and the dizziness that tried to overtake her. Her worst fears were suddenly confirmed, to her great dismay. She wasn't in her bedroom, or even any room at all. Rather, she was in the passenger seat of a car, traveling along an abandoned back road. God only knew where she was. She became aware of handcuffs on both of her wrists that locked her to the arm rests of the car seat. It didn't take a rocket scientist to deduct that she gun was gone as well. She was completely helpless.

The sudden realization came upon her to look at who was driving the car.

Trying to disguise her fear, she looked to her left. A young man, probably only a handful of years older that she and certainly no older than thirty-seven or so, was staring straight ahead, concentrating on the road. He was humming very softly and in tune to the Train song that was playing quietly from the speakers. Grace took in his features, trying to figure out if she knew him or not. He was Caucasian with brown hair, well-trimmed, and five-o-clock shadow across his jaw line. He had no harsh features, and was actually quite attractive and cunning. He certainly did not give off a physical vibe of being a ruthless kidnapper.

Without taking his eyes from the road, he spoke up to the redhead who was peering over at him ever so discretely. "Good morning, Grace."

She didn't respond, but instead inhaled quickly. That was not exactly the type of greeting she had been anticipating.

"Sorry if I woke you. I was trying to keep quiet, but it's rather lonely driving along deserted roads like these, and I figured you wouldn't be too offended if I turned on the radio." He went on.

Grace gaped at him. Was this man seriously trying to make _conversation_ with her?

For the first time, he glanced over at her. He had bright green eyes, probably some of the most enchanting that Grace had ever seen. He smirked, then looked back at the road. "You know, I honestly figured you'd be more talkative than this. Ah well." He pointed to a bag of honey-nut cheerios that was sitting in the middle console. "Are you hungry?"

Grace stared at him, still utterly confused. Finally, she found her voice. "Wh—who _are_ you?"

He smiled, his teeth bright and straight and captivating. He shook his head in amusement. "Really? You truly have no idea?"

Grace thought harder, but she was positive she had never seen this man before in her life.

He gave a little chuckle and shook his head again. "Well, that's slightly pathetic of the CBI, no offense." He took his eyes off of the lonely road and looked over at the young woman in the passenger seat. "I'm Steven. Steven Jacobs."

Grace gave him a blank stare. "I'm sorry, but I still –"

Steven cut her off. "I know, I know. You don't know me by that name." He rolled his eyes and then focused back on the road ahead. "Oh, CBI. You really ought to try harder. Anyway, I'm the one you call Red John."

Grace's eyes went wide and her heart practically stopped. Oh. Dear. God. This wasn't just a random abduction by some angry man who wanted revenge. No, this was the worst of the worst, the most awful and cunning and heartless man who the CBI had ever chased after. And here she was, handcuffed to the passenger seat of his car.

Steven obviously saw her reaction, and, for only a millisecond, Grace wondered if the emotion that she saw pass over his face had truly been sympathy. She shook the thought out of her head. There was no way this psychopath was _sympathizing _with her.

"Oh, calm down Grace. If I wanted you dead, you'd be far gone by now." Steven said in almost an attempt to console her. It wasn't very helpful.

"T-then why are you doing this? Why are you taking _me_?" Grace barely managed to squeak out. She could feel her throat closing up in panic. This could NOT be happening. She had to be dreaming. How on earth had she gotten into such a dilemma? Red John was supposed to go after Patrick, not her.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" Steven turned the one corner of his mouth up into a small smile. Finally, he went on. "I needed to give Patrick a little bit of a wake-up call. To remind him that he's really not as close to me as he thinks he is. I'm always one step ahead."

Suddenly, Grace realized just how terrible this all was. Even if Red John (or Steven or whatever his _true_ name was) truly didn't plan on killing her, there was no way he would simply let her go. Or…would he? Her head ached. What was the point of his plan? What was his intent? If he was willing to take her, why hadn't he just taken Jane instead? Or even _Lisbon_. Patrick was far closer to Lisbon that he was to Grace. Red John, of all people, had to know that…right?

"Where are we going?" Grace squeaked out.

Steven smiled at her. "Hmm, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you the surprise I guess. Not like you're going to run off and tell anyone." He joked. Grace didn't find it funny.

"Tough crowd." He muttered softly. He went on. "A little town in Georgia. We'll actually be taking a bit of a stop rather soon so we can check into a hotel and rest up. You've been sleeping for practically fifteen hours, believe it or not. You must have been exhausted."

Without thinking, Grace retorted, "Or maybe, oh, I don't know, it was from being knocked out." As soon as the words left her mouth, she wanted to take them back. Had she really just given sass to one of the most manipulative and brutal serial killers in California?

But Steven simply laughed, and Grace breathed a small sigh of relief. "Either way, you looked quite beautiful. I couldn't bring myself to wake you from it."

All the while, he kept his eyes on the road ahead. Grace looked him over. Had he just…complimented her? She was so confused and conflicted. He had kidnapped her, and then was nothing but friendly to her. This couldn't be Red John. Red John was bitter and angry and sadistic…wasn't he? How could the mid-thirties, very attractive, personable man sitting next to her possible be a ruthless killer? She most certainly had to be dreaming.

This wasn't who she had expected to be Red John at all. He was stunning, for God's sake! And she had never seen eyes like those in her life, so bright and glistening. Wasn't Red John supposed to be old and senile? That's how she had always pictured him. If this man truly was Red John, he had to have started killing in his very early twenties, for he couldn't be much older than she. How could he have murdered women and children? Especially the simple family of Patrick Jane? There was nothing about him that screamed, 'I'm a psychopath who enjoys killing innocent people!'

In fact, if she were to have seen him on the street, she probably would have made conversation with him and thought him to be a perfectly normal and friendly human being.

Not anymore.

_Normal_ people don't take other people from their work places and drive them across country as they're sleeping. This was simply psychotic.

"You and me, Gracie, we'll make quite a team." Steven cut threw her thoughts. Grace's blood ran cold.

"A…team?" She stuttered. Did he expect her to kill with him? That they would be…partners?

Steven rolled his eyes jovially, as though he could read her thoughts. Grace frowned, noticing quite a few similarities between Steven and Patrick. If Steven hadn't killed his family and ruined his entire life, the two would probably be best friends. She shook the thoughts out of her head, scolding herself for thinking them. She blamed her odd daydreams on her headache.

Steven went on, explaining himself. "No, no, no. Not in that sense. We'll be partners in messing with the mind of Patrick. We'll have fun, you'll see." He said, just as a small town came into view. After miles of nothing, they had finally reached civilization. Grace suddenly realized she didn't even know what state they were in. She truly knew _nothing_. She really was helpless after all.

Steven continued. "You must be starving. I'm sure it's been a hard day and a lot to take in." He winked at her, and Grace's stomach felt ill. "Now, when we get to the little diner up ahead, you're going to be a good girl, won't you?"

Grace nodded. Not like she had another choice. Without her gun, she didn't stand a chance. Not to mention that the muscles she could see through Steven's casual shirt were a bit intimidating. She was a small girl, after all.

"I know you will be. I trust you, Gracie." He smiled over at her. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes. _Be strong_. _Just do what he says and be strong. You'll find a way out of this eventually, just hang in there._

They pulled into a little diner alongside the rode, and Steven turned off the car. "The homefries here are _to die for_." He told her with genuine excitement. "You'll have to try them."

Grace gave him a small smile and nodded in agreement, trying to keep calm. As long as he was treating her with such kindness, she could play along.

She just hoped the team already knew she was gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: **Alrightyyy, so that was basically just a little start-up chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! There will be many more chapters to come, and I promise they'll get more exciting! Thanks a bunch for reading and REVIEW! :)


	2. Excuse Me, Sir, Please Find Her

**A/N: **Thank you all for your wonderful feedback:) I hope you all continue to read this chapter as well and that you enjoy it even more than the last! Thanks a bunch:)

Chapter Two: Excuse Me, Sir; Please Find Me

Patrick laid out on his sofa, eyes closed but certainly not sleeping. He, just as everyone else, was on edge and filled with nervousness. After all, Red John had taken their Grace right from underneath their noses. Fear and anticipation hung thickly in the air; what if he struck again? What was he doing to Grace? How much time did they have until she became another of his victims?

Patrick, though, was filled with another emotion that the others were not aware of: guilt. For obvious reasons, of course. He was the only reason that Red John would take a girl like Grace. It was his fault that she'd been kidnapped. If they didn't find her in time, he would be –

No. He couldn't think like that. They were _going_ to find Grace. No questions asked. There wasn't another possibility; if Grace were harmed in anyway, he simply wouldn't be able to live with himself. Red John would not – _could_ not – take another person who he cared about from him. He couldn't that happen again.

"What happened?!" Jane's eyes opened and he turned his head toward the sound of the doorway where the question had originated. It had come from the mouth of Rigsby, who was supposed to be at home with Ben for his day off. However, from the look of panic etched across his face, Ben was the last thing on his mind right now.

Patrick Jane, though not the most sympathetic of people, could still feel his heart break for Rigsby. After all, the man loved Grace. Truly and utterly loved her with every last bit of his soul. Patrick knew all too well what it was like to lose loved ones and seemingly shared his sorrow with him. He was overcome with nausea and despair upon realizing that if Grace were to die, Rigsby would never forgive him for getting her dragged into the entire Red John fiasco. And he would never forgive himself.

"Wayne," Patrick stood up from the sofa, signaling the man over. Rigsby was 6'6" tall with a body of pure muscle, yet he was broken like a little kid lost in a grocery store. He hurried over to Patrick, his eyes watered over and filled with fear for the red head who he loved so dearly.

Patrick took a deep breath. "What has Lisbon told you?"

"Grace was taken from the parking lot sometime last night upon leaving and was taken by an unidentified suspect, most likely someone working for Red John." Rigsby sputtered out, running off the facts. He ran a hand through his hair, seeming to not even believe his own words. "H-how does this even happen? Here of all places, to _her_." He slammed his hand on the nearby desk before Patrick could respond to his question. "I should have walked her to her fucking car!"

Patrick looked away from Rigsby, knowing he was about to break down. "You can't blame yourself for this. None of us could have possibly seen this coming.' He said softly. An awkward silence was between them as Rigsby struggled not to burst into tears. Finally, he spoke up, his voice hoarse.

"If we ever needed you to solve a case, Jane, it's now. I swear on my parents' graves that you better not let us down." He turned on his heal and left the office. Patrick watched him walk down the hall in silence, his strong shoulders beginning to shake with his sobs.

#*#*#*#

Grace rubbed her wrists, which were understandably sore from wearing the handcuffs for practically fifteen hours. Steven had taken off the restraints, and had escorted her into the small diner. Grace mentally took note of the place; a fifties' style place called "Sallie's". According to the diner's menus, they were in a small town in Colorado called Fruita. She sighed softly. Not like any of this mattered; they would be long gone before the team even found out they stopped for breakfast…that is, _if_ they found out she stopped for breakfast.

Her eyes watered over and she inwardly scolded herself. _Stop it, you can't think like that. Stay positive, Grace. You'll get out of this mess…somehow._

She felt eyes peering at her, and she looked up from her menu out of instinct. Steven was sitting across from her in the booth, a small smile dancing across his lips. Grace quickly looked away.

"You're rather bad at acting." He whispered to her, humor in his voice. "You're not _supposed_ to give off the vibe that you're afraid of me. I told you to act like you were having a relaxing Thursday morning breakfast, remember? And you did promise me that you would behave…"

Using up every ounce of strength she possibly could, Grace beamed a bright and cheerful smile across the table at him. "But I am, sweetheart. I'm having a _wonderful_ time with you."

Steven raised an eyebrow at her, his smirk turning into a genuine, small smile. He seemed truly surprised that she had played along at all. He reached across the table and laid his hand on top of hers. Surprisingly, Grace didn't feel the urge to flinch against his touch.

"I'm glad I chose you." He said finally, his tone of voice sounding impressed and content. "You have a beautiful smile, you know. Which only makes sense, considering it perfectly matches the rest of your flawlessness."

Grace was utterly confused. This man…was a serial killer. Yet, he was…complimenting her? She didn't want to let her guard down for a single second, but she was finding it hard to be frightful of a man who gave her no reason to be frightened.

The sole waitress in the diner approached the table as Grace was pondering her thoughts. "Are you both ready to order yet, or would you like a little bit more time?"

"I already know what I'd like." Steven spoke up. "And you, dear?" He looked across the table at Grace.

She was caught off-guard. Wait…they were actually eating? She had assumed this was a meeting place or where he was going to keep her chained in the basement. He already trusted enough in the fact that she wouldn't try and run? Well, she admitted, it was rather obvious that she wouldn't get far if she did.

"Oh, I um – I'm not really hungry so I –" Grace went to ramble, but Steven cut her off.

"She'll take two pancakes, lightly buttered, with an egg scrambled on the side, fairly well done but not burnt. I'll take two eggs over-easy and a side of homefries." Steven handed the waitress their menus with a smile and winked at Grace. "Trust me, you'll love it darling."

The young waitress grinned down at them both. "You two are just too adorable. How long have you been together?"

"Four years." Steven spoke up, his glance dancing across Grace's face. "But it seems like only yesterday."

Grace gave him back a soft smile, hoping it at least looked partially convincing. He squeezed her hand gently. "I'm just lucky she ever said yes to a fool like me." Grace's mind was shocked, and she couldn't think of a single thing to do or say in response, so she kept the same smile upon her face.

The waitress obviously didn't notice Grace's reaction, and she continued to babble on. "Aw, that's just too precious. Well I'm happy for ya, really! It's nice to know that there's love still in the world." She let out a happy sigh. "If only it would find me! Ah, well. Someday hopefully! Your food will be out soon guys." She practically skipped back into the kitchen.

Steven let go of Grace's hand, and, oddly, she got a chill from the lack of his touch. She stared at her hand, confused. It was as though a jolt had left her when he had let go. Steven frowned ever-so-slightly, and Grace couldn't help but wonder if he had felt it too…whatever it was.

"Next door to here, there's the hotel I was talking of." Steven went on, as though he was trying to cover up whatever they both had just experience. Grace was more than glad to do so as well. "We can rest up and sleep for the day and night, and then get on our way by tomorrow. I hope you're not in too much of a rush."

Grace pursed her lips. " .not." She said between her teeth, trying so hard not to do something rash and without judgment. He really was taking her cross country to Georgia. How the hell was the team ever going to find her? …_Would_ they find her?

_Please, Jane._ She thought to herself, trying to keep herself sane. _If anyone can find us, it's you. _

Steven smirked across the table at Grace, his bright green eyes shining. Grace took in his presence once again. He truly did appear normal, attractive male; certainly not the type who killed for a living. His smile seemed to widen, as though he could read her thoughts. Honestly, she wouldn't be surprised if he could.

"I wish I could see into your thoughts. What's going through the mind of Grace van Pelt this morning?" He murmured. She stared at him for a while in response, blinking slowly and deliberately, chewing over her words.

"You remind me of a close friend." She finally said. Surprisingly, she felt calm and her fear was diminished. She was positive that he wouldn't hurt her…at least, not here.

"Ah, really?" Steven raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Grace thought for a second, then smirked at Steven herself, just as he had been doing to her since the moment she'd awoken. She answered simply, "Patrick Jane."

Steven was silent for a moment, and then let out a soft chuckle. He seemed to know more than Grace was aware, and a slight hint of anxiety crept back into her mind, but fascination also lingered inside of her emotions.

"I was wrong about you, Gracie." Steven said thoughtfully.

Grace was puzzled. "How so?"

But Steven only smiled at her, the mysterious air about him entrancing Grace. "Oh, look." He said, his smirk returning. "Our food's ready."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed:) Review please! They all mean soo much 3 you all are the best! The next chapter will be up within the week:)

Love, Kellie


	3. Excuse Me, Ma'am, But I Can't Explain

**A/N: **AHH I'm SO SO SO sorry for this long wait, but I've been so sick & school has been crazy & blah, blah, blah. Excuses, Excuses, I know! Forgive me pleaseeee! I love you all:) Thanks for every review & follow & please keep it up!

Chapter Three: Excuse Me, Ma'am, But I Can't Explain This

"Let's go swimming."

Grace looked at Steven as though he had grown three heads. Had he gone insane? She was truly starting to think so. No sooner had they checked into the small motel-like building near the diner did he ask her ever so nonchalantly to go _swimming_ with him. The man was a serial killer who had kidnapped her, and he wanted her to swim in the hotel pool with him. In the dead of winter.

He was absolutely insane.

Grace stood agape, unsure of how to respond. Was he being serious, or just messing with her? He had to be messing with her. There was no way he actually was going to take his captive swimming. …Right?

Steven smirked over his shoulder at her. He stood a few feet away in the small motel room, sorting through one of his suitcases that sat on top of the sole bed in the room. The place was rather nice, although plain, and smelled slightly of lemons and pine. It was well kept and friendly – once again, not exactly what Grace had been expecting.

"Well, I'll take your silence as a yes then." He flashed his perfectly straight and white smile at her. He dug around in his bag for a moment for pulling out two articles of clothing and tossing them to Grace. She caught them, and realized that they were pieces to a red-and-white polka-dotted bikini. A rather tiny one, if she didn't say so herself. Her mouth fell open, then she shut it again. It was as though he'd planned for every seemingly crazy and random idea he'd suggested so far. Maybe he wasn't so insane after all.

Steven waved his hand at her in the direction of the bathroom. "Well, go on. Get changed, we haven't got all day to swim." He paused, then changed his words. "Well, I guess we technically do, but I've never been a very patient person." He smiled and winked at her. Grace turned on her heel, still ever so confused by his logic, and reluctantly entered into the windowless (and escape proof) bathroom to change.

She exited only moments later, wrapped up in one of the towels she'd found in the bathroom. She'd never been very proud of her figure, and this bikini was quite skimpy and showed off more than she was comfortable. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed to walk out practically naked in front of a serial killer, let alone Red John. This was so degrading.

Steven looked up at her as she reentered the main room of the motel room, and he raised an eyebrow at the towel that she had wrapped tightly around her figure. To her relief though, he said nothing about it, and simply gave her a small smile. He himself had slipped into a pair of dark blue swimming trunks and a white t-shirt while she had been changing. With both of them ready, he took Grace by the arm and led her outside to the pool.

The winter air stung Grace's bare arms and legs, and her teeth chattered. This was an awful idea.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Steven encouraged her, his smile growing even bigger. He looked like a kid in a candy store, his eyes shining brightly and full of excitement as he looked around at the frigid water in the abandoned motel pool. Grace, on the other hand, was confused and less-than-thrilled. This man truly was a psycho.

Steven tugged his white t-shirt over his head, and Grace couldn't help but stare for a moment at his body. He…was…perfect. She'd never seen a body like his; not even Wayne's. Every muscle was toned and defined, his arms flexed as he tossed the shirt over his head. Grace swallowed hard. This was by far not who she had expected Red John to be. Red John wasn't _supposed_ to be gorgeous. But, oh, he most certainly was.

She shook her gaze away from his chest and looked back up at his face, only to find him looking back down at her. He appeared to be aware that she had been admiring him, and seemed sincerely surprised by it. Grace felt her cheeks burning with blush.

"I – um – I just…" Grace trailed off and gave up. There was no way she could explain what had just happened.

Steven took a step closer to her. "You don't plan on swimming in a towel, do you?" He said softly.

Grace looked down at herself, her cheeks still flushed. "I'd rather stay in it, honestly, if that's alright." She managed to squeak out. She wanted to at least try and keep some of her dignity.

Steven took another step towards her, narrowing the gap between them. "But why? You can't swim in a towel, silly."

Grace swallowed as she gazed up into his soft green eyes. "I've never been very fond of swimming."

Steven chuckled. "Don't lie to me, Gracie. It's not swimming that you hate; it's showing your body."

Grace looked up at him, stunned. He could read her like an open book. Once again, she thought of the ever-so-similar Patrick Jane.

Grace wasn't quite sure how to respond; this had gotten rather personal. Without saying a word, Steven reached out and gently unwrapped the towel from her body. Grace gave in, and allowed him to do so. She wasn't sure why she was so self-conscious. There was certainly no one here to impress. She was acting like such an idiot; her top priority should be her life, not her appearance.

Steven tossed the towel to the side and stepped forward one more time. The gap between them barely existed anymore. Grace could feel his breath and the heat from his skin next to hers. An unexplained spark seemed to charge through her body.

Steven put his hand under Grace's bowed-down head and raised it so that she was looking up at him. "You're a beautiful girl, Grace. You're absolutely stunning." He whispered softly to her.

Grace's heart sped up as she realized just how close he was to her, with his hand delicately holding up her chin. They stood so close that she could feel his body up against hers, the sparks between them becoming more frequent and charged. She wondered if he could feel them too; from the look on his face, she was sure of it.

This was so, so, so wrong. She shouldn't be doing this or feeling this or letting this happen. But she _was._ She couldn't quite explain why. Something just felt _right_ about this man. The way he spoke to her so kindly, his gentleness, his laugh and smile, the twinkle in his eyes…she was physically attracted to him and couldn't help it. She was falling for a serial killer.

But in the moment, that didn't seem quite so bad.

They stood, facing each other, mere inches apart, staring deeply into the other's eyes. Neither one of them moved for moments, each just waiting for the scene to play out.

"I think I want to kiss you." Steven whispered down to Grace, a slight flash of excitement in his eyes.

Grace felt those sparks once again, rushing between them. "I think I'm going to let you."

And in that moment, they connected, skin to skin, lips to lips. Grace ran her hands through his dark hair as he placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her in closer to him. The kiss was…perfect. It was the only word Grace could find to describe it. Absolutely perfect.

As they pulled away from each other, the sparks continued. Grace felt her stomach doing flips, and her heart beating like crazy. Steven smiled down at her, and she did the same to him. They both chuckled softly, feeling the intense passion still in the air.

Grace searched for things to say or think or do, but her mind was fuzzy and blank. In that moment, she hadn't kissed the serial killer Red John. She had kissed Steven, and she didn't regret it for a second.

Steven flashed her another smile, his eyes twinkling. "Ready to swim?" He asked with excitement. Before Grace could respond, he jumped into the pool, pulling her with him. She let out a gasp of surprise, but felt no fear – with Steven holding onto her, she was not scared of the icy waters below.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed! :) What will happen next, now that they kissed & are attracted to each other?! Gahhh the suspense! Hahaa, thanks for reading & PLEASE REVIEW! :D -Kellie


	4. Excuse Me, Sir, But I Like You

**A/N: **Okay…no one kill me…I know it has been months and months since Ive posted on this story & I apologize SO MUCH to all of you, but I'm back & I hope you can all find the time and interest to still read it. Thank you so much for waiting all this time & I love each and every one of you!

Chapter Four: Excuse Me, Sir, But I Like This

Grace stared at her reflection in the mirror in the hotel where Steven had taken her. Her mind was elsewhere, however, and she seemed to be practically in a daze. Her heart was pulsating so loudly and frantically that its sound echoed through her ears, and her shallow breathing was nearly in a state of panic.

To say the least, she was freaking out.

After both she and Steven had jumped into the water together, the reality of what had just happened struck her. Flustered, she had backed away from him, and he then politely suggested that they return back to the room. "It's too cold out here to swim anyway. What on earth was I thinking?" He had mumbled under his breath. He tried to give her a convincing smile, but there was a look of confusing and mixed emotions circling within his eyes as well.

Grace gripped both sides of the bathroom sink so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She focused on her reflection, trying to calm down.

Kidnapped victims weren't _supposed_ to grow emotionally fond of their captors – especially not when the captor was the vicious serial killer known as Red John, or when the victim was a trained CBI officer. But, even more importantly, the captors weren't supposed to be attracted to their victims. Grace sucked in her breath. There was no denying the truth.

She had just kissed Red John – and she had enjoyed every second of it.

A sudden knock on the bathroom door caused Grace to jump. Steven's voice could be heard from just outside of the door in the narrow passageway.

"Grace? You still in there? It's been quite some time now."

Grace swallowed hard and tried to keep her composure. "Of course I'm still here. Where else would I have gone?" She replied, in a weak attempt at a joke.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door. Steven stood on the other side, and offered her a small smile as a greeting. Grace tried her hardest to return the gesture, but she knew that it must have not looked genuine. Steven had slipped out of his wet swim suit and into a casual outfit, while Grace was clothed in only the complimentary bathrobe that the hotel had left for her. She felt slightly embarrassed once again, and felt the dire need to change into actual clothing.

As though he read her mind, Steven spoke up. "No worries Gracie. I've planned our little adventure for quite some time now, and I have a whole new wardrobe of things that I've picked up for you. They're in a suitcase in the other room."

Grace nodded slightly, but made no move to venture out into the bedroom to fetch the clothing. She was perfectly content to remain behind the bathroom door for the rest of the day.

Steven, however, had other plans, and ushered her into the other room. He led her to a suitcase, and selected underwear, a nice pair of jeans, and a blouse at random. "I'm not an expert at women's clothing, you'll have to forgive me. But I do believe these appear to be your size. Anyway," He smirked at the redhead, sending a slight shiver down her spine, "I do believe you'll look gorgeous in anything that you wear."

Grace opened her mouth, and then shut it again. She looked down at her feet, and sighed. "I – How – It's just that –" She trailed off and began again. "Thank you, Steven. May I get changed in the bathroom?"

Steven took a step toward her, and placed his hand gently beneath her chin. He raised up her head so that she was looking him in the eyes. Oh, his eyes! Grace was utterly enchanted by how infinitely green they were. Finally he spoke, barely above a whisper. "Not quite yet."

Grace's eyes grew wide, and there was an odd feeling in her chest. So many conflicting emotions burst about inside of her, and she simply had no idea what to possibly feel or do.

"This is so wrong." She muttered, more to herself than to her captor.

Steven studied her face for a while before speaking again. "I planned all of this out, you know," She began to say. He moved even closer to her, so that they were separated by mere centimeters. "I've known how I was going to take you for months. I calculated every single detail, down to where we would stop for breakfast." He moved even closer, and Grace found her gaze shifting down to stare at his perfectly soft lips. "And yet, there was one detail I completely overlooked."

He paused, and Grace looked up again at his eyes. "And what was that?" She questioned innocently.

Steven contemplated her beauty for a moment before answering. Barely above a whisper, he replied, "I never anticipated that I would become attracted to you."

He pulled her in closely to him, and their lips made contact once again. Grace's emotions exploded under his touch, and she wove her fingers throughout his short dark hair. His tongue searched against her lips, and she willingly granted him entrance. He explored her mouth, intensifying the kiss. It was incredible, and Grace felt no desire to fight against it. She hadn't felt this way for any person for as long as she could remember.

She pushed out the thought that Steven was indeed a ruthless serial killer. How could something that felt so right possibly be wrong?

Finally, they pulled away from each other, and nothing could be heard for quite some time besides their breathing and the ticking of the clock on the wall.

Finally, Steven spoke up, a hint of a smile on his lips and his hand running through his short hair. "Well, I suppose I've gotten myself into quite a mess, haven't I?"

Grace couldn't help but smile softly as well, and soon enough, they soon were both giggling over the joke that honestly wasn't even all that funny. But laughing calmed their jittery emotions, and helped them to forget for just a brief moment just how disturbed their emotions were.

"You are a beauty, Grace." Steven said softly and genuinely. He reached out and ran his fingers through a strand of her lush red hair. "Absolutely flawless."

Grace blushed softly, in spite of herself.

"Do you think it would be alright with you if you actually didn't get changed into that outfit right now?" He smiled a devilishly handsome grin at her. "I think I would prefer it if you stayed in this robe for a while. It's rather…flattering."

Grace felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach, and she returned the grin to Steven as well. Her instincts were torn between what she _wanted_ to do, and what her rational brain was _telling _her to do. She took a breath, and determined that she would follow her gut feeling.

After all, how could something that felt so right possibly be wrong?

"Actually," Grace took a step toward Steven, and pushed him lightly backwards so that he fell back onto the bed. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, and his eyes grew dark with desire. His smile continued to grow ever more charming. Grace went on, "It's rather warm in here. I'd prefer not to wear anything at all."

She slipped the robe off of her tanned shoulders, and it came sliding down onto the floor.

Grace van Pelt had just done the unthinkable – and she didn't regret it for a single second.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: **I hope you guys are still interested! I PROMISE I wont make you wait as long for the next chapter. ENJOY! Gracie has herself a little serial killer boyfriend! CAHRAZYYYY! Hahah. Review Please! Love, Kellie


End file.
